1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to conventional pinball machines, and particularly to the combination of an improved pinball machine and remote playerless control therefor enabling two players to simultaneously compete with one another during each pinball game.
2. Prior Art
Conventional pinball machines which are played by one player at a time are well known. Such machines have a slightly inclined play field and a metal ball which is projected to roll over the play field while, hopefully, striking various pinball striking and scoring members positioned thereon. When each scoring member is struck by the pinball, the particular score assigned to that particular scoring member is added to the total score of one player for each round of play onto an electronic scoreboard.
Each of these pinball striking members or flippers are manually actuated by the player to propel the pinball back into play for higher scoring. These non-scoring pinball striking members are also manually actuable to maintain the pinball in play for extended scoring opportunities. However, applicant is unaware of any improvement in pinball machines which would allow simultaneous competitive play between two players on the same pinball machine.